Solving the Curse
by Hanbaba
Summary: The ClueFinders are at Killian High, trying to defeat the curse. But when one member looses their soul, the remaining ClueFinders loose it. Can they pull themselves together to save their friend, or will they be next? Slightly OOC and AU. Set in the 2nd Series. Rating and categories may change as story progresses. The Killian Curse and the ClueFinders crossover.
1. Joni

_**A/N: Hi everyone! So I love 'The Killian Curse' and 'The ClueFinders' so I thought I'd make this story. I've changed the name if Owen from The Killian curse to James, after his actor, James Croft. So the Owen from the ClueFinders is still Owen. **_

_**I do NOT own ANYTHING! If I did, there would be more Killian Curse series and ClueFinders games.**_

_**Yes, I know this is short, but I think it sets the plot out nicely. Will try to update soon!**_

_**Chapter One. Joni**_

We walked up to the creepy looking school, there's been rumours of a curse here and we want to find out. Okay so maybe I'm the only one who wants to find out but the others are still here to support me. Killian High in New Zealand. I love being a ClueFinder. You never know what'll happen next.

The school was very medieval like. The giant gargoyles freaking me out as we got closer to the school. But other than that, it looks pretty normal, just like our school back home.

"So what do they say about the curse?" Santiago asked.

"Rumour has it, that children's inner souls are being abducted from their rightful owners," Leslie explained.

We're all in the school's uniform as 'exchange students', we, (well, I) pulled some strings (said my cousin was in this class) and we're in Room 21, the room where this curse apparently takes place. We'll be here for about 12 weeks, which I think will be just enough time to find out about the curse, and to beat it.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that the school was normal on the inside. I pushed my glasses back and walked up to the front office. "Joni Savage, one of the exchange students," I smiled to the lady at reception. She smiled and handed me a stack a paper. "This is your map, diary and a notebook to get you started, are these people behind you with the same program?" she asked in a soft, sweet voice. I nodded, my braids thumping slightly on the back of my neck. The woman gave them a stack if papers each as she called the principal over her intercom.

About five minutes later, an unshaven man walked up to us. "Hi kids, so you're the new exchange students, I'm Mr Elder, you're all in room 21. Follow me. Huh, we seem to be missing one. Oh well they'll catch up," he said.

Here we go. We all exchanged glances, knowing what we're getting ourselves into.

I could hear people yelling in the classroom we stopped in front of. "Pardon me," Mr Elder said, walking into the room. LapTrap flew out of my bag. "Can I come out now?" he asked.

"You'll have to go back in there soon," Santiago said.

"Okay, so what's happening?" LapTrap asked.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Owen asked.

"I don't know, but I can hear people fighting," I said. I thought for a little and came up with an idea, "Okay gang, Santiago, LapTrap and I will try to find out more about the kids, they might be hiding something. Leslie and Owen, you find out about the curse as much as possible," I said. The others all nodded.

A girl walked up with the front office lady. "Kids, this is Billie, she's also with the exchange program. Tell Mr Elder that she arrived," the woman said. The lady walked off, her heels clapping against the wooden floor boards. We turned to Billie as her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! The ClueFinders. I never thought I'd ever meet you, oh my god. Hi," she said, excitedly. Oh god. One thing I was looking forward to about being in NZ was no fans always annoying you. Only downside of being famous 12-year-olds that solve mysteries and have a website. _**(A/N: Had to be done! I love that reference in the games of them always having a website)**_.

"Hey Billie, good to meet you," Owen smiled. He's okay with the fame. It brings him lots of free food.

"Don't tell anyone who we are, we don't want to be too crowded on our break," Santiago said, trying to be subtle about the curse. Like me, he really doesn't care too much for being famous. Santiago's much quieter than that.

Billie nodded, her blonde curls escaping from behind her ears, "Of course. Wow, wait till I tell my friends that I know the _ClueFinders_." Mr Elder walked out of the room and grabbed us.

"Room 21, these are your exchange students, Joni, Leslie, Santiago, Owen and Billie. They'll be staying here for a while, and I'll be back at the end of the day with the contract, signed," Mr Elder said, leaving.

All the kids in the room looked at each other, worried. And I don't blame them. This curse could have more devastating consequences than what we first thought. But these kids are in trouble. We can't let them down.

The ClueFinders and I exchanged glances as the classroom full of kids turned away from each other to stare at us. Okay, here we go.


	2. Jack

_**A/N: Okay, so all these chapters are short, but they're like that so I can keep track of who I'm writing about.**_

**Chapter Two, Jack  
**Five new kids? Are you kidding me? I swear fate just likes messing with me and my head. The group of who seem to be friends look really familiar, but now's not the time to think about that. Plus we have to deal with the curse and our school work at the same time. After the bell rang I went up to the group of four kids, who seemed to be friends to find out more about them because it can't be a coincidence that they already know each other AND all be in Room 21. As I got closer, there was yelling, I tried to listen in while staying out of sight. There was some yellow computer looking thing floating about them. What is that? And where can I get one?

"And all this curse business! We could die! And another thing, Joni Emily Savage, did you ever think about cleaning out your backpack?! I feel like your freaking mother! Didn't she ever teach you how to be clean and tidy?! On that topic, I found more lava rocks, and we haven't needed them since we got back to earth and then I found squashed goo-berries..."

"LapTrap, we love you, but could you please be quiet! They won't trust us otherwise," the redhead said, "I don't know what to."

_Who's LapTrap?_

"Look guys, we need to save these kids, that's why we created the ClueFinders in the first place!" she sighed.

_Who are the ClueFinders?_

The girl with dreadlocks began talking, "But the poor kids, they all appear to scared about the curse..."

_How do they know about the curse?_

"So dudes, what do we know about the curse?" the boy in purple glasses said, coolly.

"The Curse or 'The Killian Curse' as everyone seems to call it. Will hit everyone in the class, adults can't see the curse and Killian I think it is, needs 11 souls to rule the world," said Santiago. I know his name because I sit behind him in class.

My phone began ringing loudly. I tried to get it out of my pocket before the group saw me, but I got caught. They all ran to me, except the yellow thing, who had flown into someone's bag.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Santiago asked.

_Be cool Jack, say something!_

"I wanted to see how you were going, you like it here?" I said.

_Good one Jack._

"Oh, well, really good dude. We were wondering if we could talk to you and that blonde dudette with glasses? If that's okay with you," the boy with purple glasses said.

"Celia?"

"Yeah, her, we want to ask some questions about the school," the redhead said.

"Don't fret, we just want to gather information about our experiences here," the girl with dreadlocks said.

_Why do they need information?_

"You know, a part of our exchange program is to keep tabs on what's happened," Santiago said.

_Seems legit._

"And you and her seem really nice," Joni said.

"What do you want?" I asked before I could stop myself. Nice one Jack, You're so freakin' smart.

"To make sure you and your class don't die," the redhead said, calmly. Well she took that better than expected. The kids exchanged looks and the redhead walked up to me, tugging my jumper lightly. "Come with me Jack, you seem like the alpha of the pack, so I'll tell you who we are," she said. She turned to her friends, her braid nearly hitting me in the face. "Guys, tell LapTrap to calm down and I'll be back." They nodded as she and I left to talk in private. We found a place to sit and talk, around a deserted corner.

"So Jack, I'm Joni Savage, and I'm a part of a group called the ClueFinders. We got an e-mail from a girl called 'Ce' to come here for a while to save you from 'Killian' but first we need to find out who he really is and what he wants, that's what we wanna talk to you about the curse. Basically, the more information we get, the quicker we'll solve this mystery," Joni said. So maybe I was wrong about these guys. Maybe they'll help us beat Killian once and for all.

"Okay, but just one question," I said.

"Yeah," Joni said.

"What's that floating yellow computer and where can a get one?"

"Oh, LapTrap. He belongs to me and saves all our information we gather. Trust me, you don't want one," she said, laughing at that last bit.

"Hey, if we could use LapTrap to keep track of whose faced their curse and what their demon was, maybe we could defeat Killian before he gets 11 souls."

Joni nodded. "Good idea. Let's hope it works," she said.

So do I Joni, so do I.

I hope.


	3. Billie

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with the update. My computer hates me :( Anyway, here's chapter three, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3, Billie**_

I cannot believe my luck. First I'm an exchange student (sure, I wanted to go to Australia, but I'm pretty close). Second, I met my idols, the ClueFinders. Even though I thought they were only 12, they act just like the rest of us. But where's LapTrap? I love that thing. He's so cute! Third, this school doesn't care about uniform! Short skirts and flats for me!

I walked into the broom closet, where that chick with the frizzy hair told me to meet everyone, (Hayley or something). The ClueFinders were already there, and already seemed to be a part of the class. I guess it's because they're famous. Everyone else, however, seemed really distant and suss about me. Hey! What did I do?

"Oh my god. This is so cute!" I squealed. "Is this like a kiwi thing? Like, hanging out in the closet?" I teased.

All the kids exchanged glances. "Should we tell her?" someone said.

"Tell me what?" I said, puzzled.

A boy, who seemed to be the alpha male spoke. "Room 21 is cursed..."

"Isn't every classroom?" I said, giggling. I don't believe in curses. Besides, I'm new, so this is probably to freak me out.

The boy shook his head, grimly, "No. Not like this."

I shook my head as the kid continued. My heart pumped as he told the curse story. No, this is just a lie. I laughed nervously and adjusted my bag strap, "This is like, my intonation right? 'Freak-Out-The-Newbie'?"

The kids shook their heads, even the ClueFinders (I still can't believe I'm in their class, my friends at hone would be so jealous).

I sat down on a box, coming to terms with this curse. "Wait...Is this why you were all fighting before the other kids and I came in for exchange?" I said. I may be dumb, but I notice a lot of small details.

"Yeah. But like Jack said, adults can't see the curse. That's why we are left to our own defences," a chick with (fake) bleach blonde hair said.

"Which brings me to my next point," Jack said, nudging Joni, she smiled and stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm not sure if you know who I am. So I'll introduce myself. Hi, I'm Joni and I'm a ClueFinder..." she began.

"What's a ClueFinder?" someone said. Someone was bound to ask sooner or later. Santiago stood up and joined Joni.

"We, Joni, Leslie, Owen and I, we're basically a children's version of Scooby doo, to put it one way," he said.

"So you're like Mystery Inc? I loved that show when I was a kid!" Karl said (I know his name because he's hot).

"Do you have a 'Scooby'?" Lucy asked (I know her because she sits next to me).

LapTrap flew out of Joni's yellow backpack. "That would be me!" he said, proudly.

"Oh my god! LapTrap!" I squealed, everyone looked at me, "What? He's pretty awesome, you gotta admit," I said.

"Oh great, high expectations for the turtle!" the flying yellow turbo turtle complained.

"That's so cool!" someone said. LapTrap's fans buzzed louder (I guess that's what happens when he gets embarrassed).

"Anyway," Santiago continued, "LapTrap will store any information we get, plus he'll keep track of everyone's curses, type of demon, when they occur, if they get taken. There may be a patten in Killian's plan. So on that note, can we get a record of any past curses or demons?" he asked.

"Sure, anything to help us defeat Killian. I'm Karen, my demons last year were Zombies, I won though. And I was 7th to face my curse," a girl with crimped hair said.

"LapTrap you know what to do," Joni said.

The turbo turtle rolled his eyes, "Grrr. Take notes LapTrap, make files for everyone LapTrap, get on this plane LapTrap, blow dry my hair LapTrap..." he complained. Leslie just rolled her eyes as the class giggled.

LapTrap buzzed as he took notes of all the curses. Poor Killian, his demons suck, I mean, he didn't get 11 souls last time, I doubt he'll get them this time. Once LapTrap got all the information, he beeped. "Information saved," he said.

"Great," Jack said, smiling. "Now, all we have to do is defeat the curse. This shouldn't be too hard when we have the ClueFinders with us," he then winked at Joni. No Jack, it's Joni and Santiago. Hit on her and I hit your face. What? I was a match maker back in California.

"Okay guys, the curse is on. We defeated it once, we can defeat it again," Jack said.

The bell rang and we all walked out of the closet. I'm really hoping that we'll defeat the curse. They did it once, they can do it again.

Right?


	4. Santiago

**Chapter Four, Santiago**

What's Joni got us into this time? Sure we've faced monsters and aliens before, but this time, what Killian's done is irreversible. What if he takes one of our souls? Would we ever see each other again? Would we be trapped in an unknown world? Could we make contact somehow? A lot was running through my mind last night as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up feeling slightly sick, more like worried sick, not I'm-dying-I-have-to-stay-home sick. I shrugged it off and got into the school's uniform. I look really weird in school's uniform. Sky blue button up top, grey shorts (grey skirt for girls), grey knee length socks and a navy blue jumper then a blue and while tie to top it all off. I don't feel right in it, mainly because I'm used to free uniform back home. But I'd rather solve the mystery without the drama of fighting about the uniform with Joni.

Anyway. The first thing I did as soon as I got to school, was go to the main science lab. Working on an invention or a new experiment should get my mind off everything going on and relax me.

I was surprised when I saw Celia there, looking though the microscope and taking notes. She looked at me as I entered, "Oh hey Santiago," she smiled but her smile soon left her face as she studied the thing on the slide under her microscope.

"Hey Celia," I said walking over to her, I looked at the brown lump on the glass slide under the microscope. "What's this?" I asked.

She looked up from the microscope. "I found this cocoon on my desk today, I though I'd better take a close look at it before it hatches," she said, quickly looking back down to the cocoon.

"What species is it?" I asked, getting on a laptop so I could find out more.

"I don't know, I haven't found it in any books yet, could you check the internet?" she asked. I did as she asked. Nothing, and I've never seen anything like it before, even back home.

"May I?" I asked as I pointed at the microscope.

"Yeah, sure," she said, taking over my space at the computer. I looked in the microscope and exchanged the lens for something stronger. I looked again at the cocoon. It was pretty normal, as far as I could tell, when I adjusted the lens more, I noticed that the cocoon had something written on it.

**_'CELIA'_**

I gasped and stepped away from the microscope. "What's up?" Celia asked as she looked through the lens. She stepped away, distraught and placed the cocoon on the bench.

"What do we do?" I said. Celia grabbed one of books on the desk and hit the cocoon a few times. I quickly put it under a glass tank. We exchanged looks. Tabetha rushed in.

"Santiago! Celia! You guys okay?" she said, walking towards us worried. Celia, still distraught.

"I'm fine!" Celia said, running out of the room. Tabetha and I looked at her.

"She's not okay? Is she?" Tabetha said.

"She'll be okay, I think it's her curse next though," I said, showing Tabetha the cocoon and explained what happened.

"Better tell the others. We'll meet up at lunch and talk about this," She said, worried.

I could understand though, if I saw a moth with my name on it, I'd probably freak out too.

* * *

Tabetha and I explained what happened back in Room 21, everyone was really worried because Celia hadn't reappeared yet either. Plus, the skater guy, Byron, had already lost his soul and it's barely been a day into the new school year. I now understand why they need us here.

These kids are basically gonna die if we don't solve this curse.

And we can't have that. No one can be taken by this curse again.


End file.
